Vehicle fenders are known which include a formed or molded area which provides a rear or tail light mounting area. The tail light is most generally a complete light structure including a housing of metal having a light socket and a lens. This assembly is generally bolted into position onto the tail light mounting area of the vehicle fender.
The tail light assembly can include a license plate mounting section which is illuminated by a colorless section of the lens or through an opening in the housing. Alternatively, the fender can be provided with a license plate mounting area below the tail light mounting area.
The above described tail light assembly provides a protruding area of the vehicle fender that is unattractive, makes it difficult to get on and get off the vehicle if it is a motorcycle and presents a hazard to the rider in case the rider of necessity has to quickly get off the motorcycle.